


Hidden Emotions

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bruises, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Kidnapping, Language, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: Reader was kidnapped and held by sicarios until Javier rescued her. The events of that day make Javier adjust to his feelings.





	Hidden Emotions

The storm was getting worse by the time you got back home from the hospital. Perfect weather for your current state of mind. A few hours ago you didn’t even know if you’ll be alive till the end of the day. You were kidnapped this morning and were held by Gilberto Rodríguez’s sicarios until Javier rescued you with the DEA FAST team. And now you have to adjust to the realization of how close you had come to death.

Two guards were stationed in front of your door but you still winced when you heard the loud knocking at the front door. Javier finished the paperwork and now he’s here to check on you.

“Hey, it’s my hero! Come in!” You opened the door and greeted your visitor with a warm smile. He hadn’t expected such an unclouded welcome.

“You look good. How are you?” He asked and followed you into the kitchen. His voice still held some uneasiness.

“Well, I could have been dead so… I think I’m all right.” You answered waggishly trying to appear as calm as possible then poured some coffee into a mug, slopping a bit on the counter. A quiet curse escaped from your mouth and you wiped the coffee up with shaking hands.

“You’re not well, you need to rest.” He sounded bossy as always but you just rolled your eyes. He couldn’t understand why did you act as nothing had happened.

You wore a long t-shirt, nothing else, and Javier couldn’t take his eyes off of the large bruises on both wrists, thighs and above the knees.

“What did the doctor said?” He pressed, in the same gentle manner, gazing at the red and purple marks on your skin.

“There’s nothing to worry about.” You mumbled flatly, took a sip from your coffee and regret it immediately. Your hands wouldn’t stop shaking and now his eyes darting straight into yours.

“You don’t wanna talk about what happened?” He asked but you refused to answer him or even look at him. You fixed your eyes on the window, staring the great storm rumbling over the streets.

“Y/N!” His tone softened and you felt a thickening in your throat. With a great effort, you forced a sneer on your face and turned your gaze towards him.

“What?! I’m fine. Stop being so worried.”

His tender concern for your welfare touched your heart and in other circumstances, you would definitely appreciate his company.

That first one, it was more like a passionate affair. If you don’t learn how to relax, you won’t survive for very long as a DEA agent. And for you, the most relaxing thing was having sex with your boss, attaché Javier Peña.

Things can get complicated when you screw your boss. Especially if you fell in love with him. He had never said anything to indicate to you that he felt the same way. Yet, there was something in the way he looked at you that brought hope into your heart.

It was what it was. Nothing more. It took three weeks until he got tired of warming your bed. You knew that what you felt for him could find no expression so you swallowed your emotions and pretended as if your heart wasn’t broken.

“I’m just sayin’ it must be horrifying and talking can help to manage your feelings. You don’t have to be strong. Sometimes it’s…”

“Javier!” You sighed edgily then took a deep breath so you could soften your expression with a smile. “I’m fine.”

Just as you said it, a branch knocked against the window with a violent clap making your body shake in horror. You screamed, crouched down into the corner and put your arms over your head.

“Shit, Y/N! Are you ok?” Javier squatted beside you in a flash. You winced, and your face had tensed as you worked to suppress some strong emotion.

He wrapped his arms around your tensed body and you began to breathe rapidly as if you were having trouble drawing air into your lungs. Your heart was pounding painfully, your skin was pale and fear was like cold iron in your mouth. You couldn’t swallow your tears anymore.

“I was so scared… They killed those people in front of me… I… I couldn’t do anything and… if you wouldn’t find me…” You sobbed and sputtered and gasped for breath.

“Hey! But I found you! You’re safe.” He hushed you, scooping you in his arms and carried your quivering body to the bedroom. He sat on the bed still holding you in his arms until your breathing became more labored.

“I’m sorry. I don’t wanna burden you with my problems. You should go home.” You murmured wiping down tears from your cheeks.

“Don’t be silly, I won’t leave you alone.” He said and there was a firm decision in his manner. One of his features you always struggled to resist.

“I’m not alone. There are two guards at my door.” You smiled trying to ease the strain but all you could achieve from him was a gloomy frown.

“No, seriously. I really appreciate you looking out for me but… I’m safe. You can go home.“ You added and tried to disengage yourself from his embrace but he wouldn’t stop hugging you.

“Damn it, Y/N! I’m not here because of you.” He admitted and took your face between his hands. “I’m here because of me, cause I need you.”

Your eyes widened with surprise as he laid his lips against yours. His touch burned your skin and that tide of hidden emotion came to the surface.

“How can you do this to me?” You held your hand to your mouth, probing his eyes carefully. Your words were heated but barely audible.

“No! Don’t touch me.” You spat out the words, striking his hand away. “Just because you saved my ass, doesn’t mean I owe you with it.” You snapped in sudden anger jumping up from his lap.

“Y/N! I didn’t mean I…”

“No! You can’t just come back and fuck me because you ‘need me’. You said it was a mistake and…” You cried but your words died in your throat as you felt the pain took over completely.

“Y/N, listen!” He glared at you with dark, sad eyes.

“No! Get away from me!” You shoved at him as he went to embrace you but your body was overwhelmed with the torments of that day and you stumbled forward, straight into his arms. He sank to the ground holding you tight as you broke into wild sobbing.

“I was so afraid for you.” He spoke softly. “I wasn’t sure if I can see you again and I…” He stopped, heaved a heavy sigh and rested his head on yours.

“It was easy to call it a mistake, but it was very far from the way I feel.” His voice was low and sincere and soothing. Your sobs had slowly tapered off to snifflings and you lifted a questioning look at him. Your eyes burn, swollen with tears.

“What do you want from me, Javi?” You whispered hoarsely.

“A second chance.” He murmured wiping down your tears carefully before he placed a loving kiss on your dry lips. It wasn’t passionate or lustful but it was inflamed with the vibrant love he felt for you.


End file.
